


Tiptoeing Around Josh (Part 1)

by cosmicci



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicci/pseuds/cosmicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to feel you on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoeing Around Josh (Part 1)

 ➳  [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836879)

 

When Joe returned home, carrying two bags of groceries and the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was happy to find that the apartment was still in one piece. Needless to say, Caspar wasn’t a good cook and when Joe had left earlier that morning in order to conquer all his meetings, signings and interviews, Caspar had promised that dinner would be on the table when Joe returned. Dinner _was_ on the table and it looked okay from where Joe was standing, the apartment was still in its messy yet comfortable disarray, Josh was still in his ‘office’ which was _really_ the dining table and Caspar was still sitting in front of his computer, editing his new video.  


 Joe smiled to himself, feeling satisfied and sated because he had just had the most _exhausting_ day. It was nice to come back home to his boyfriend who had cooked dinner for him that looked edible and… Josh. Joe placed the bags of groceries on the worktop and bent down to catch a whiff of the ‘dinner’ Caspar had made for him. It consisted of mushy rice, chicken and foreign-looking vegetables but the smell outweighed the appearance of the dish and Joe couldn’t wait to taste it.  


He turned away from the dinner and looked to where Caspar was sitting. He had a large, desktop computer in the upstairs area which he deemed to be his office as that was where he got creative, it was where he got all those brilliant ideas of his for his YouTube channel. Joe sneaked up behind his boyfriend, thankful for the fact that the South-African was wearing headphones. “Boo!” He whispered with a laugh, ghosting a kiss on Caspar’s smooth cheek and winding his arms around the younger boy’s neck.  


Caspar jumped slightly and let out a huff of laughter before knocking his headphones off of his ears and turning to press his face into Joe’s neck. “Joe!” He mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of Joe’s shirt. “You scared the fuck out of me.”  


Joe laughed and looked down at the younger boy in his arms, Caspar’s face was pressed right into his neck and he shivered as he felt the blonde press a lingering kiss to the skin there. “How long have you been standing there for?” Caspar questioned, pulling out of Joe’s embrace.  


“A few minutes,” Joe replied. “Thank you for the dinner by the way. Are you _sure_ you made it yourself?”  


Caspar smiled cheekily, his Mediterranean blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Joe admired them at his angle, they were so captivating and just so _blue_. “Once you taste it, you’ll know that I made it.”  


“Well, fuck.” Joe said, bluntly. Caspar laughed and it was the perfect sort of laugh, the one that Joe _loved_ on him. It was the one he had witnessed countless times – head thrown back, eyes closed and gorgeous smile. “I _was_ looking forward to eating it!”  


“You _know_ I’m a terrible cook.”  


“You’re the one who offered to cook!” Joe laughed, he leaned down to kiss the pout off of Caspar’s lips and it was meant to be a quick, innocent kiss but of course, it was _Caspar_ and quick, innocent kisses don’t exist with him. Caspar kissed Joe back eagerly and Joe stepped forward, half-falling onto Caspar’s lap as the South-African was still seated in his desk chair. “Caspar, stop.” Joe mumbled, snapping out of the haze of the kiss and realizing that they were still upstairs and Josh was there as well.  


It wasn’t that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret because that had been ruined a long time ago by the unfortunate hands of Oli White. Everyone knew that they were dating and everyone was supportive of the fact that they were together… it was just _uncomfortable_ being intimate with each other when Josh was there. Josh was Caspar’s best friend and Joe didn’t mind at all that he was here but he desperately wished that he could have Caspar to himself sometimes and one of those times was _now_. “Joe…” Caspar whispered, his voice sounded pained. “Give me your hand.”  


Joe raised an eyebrow but placed his right hand in Caspar’s. What he wasn’t prepared for was for Caspar to guide his hand down to the crotch of his sweatpants. “Casp!” Joe said in a hushed tone. He opened his mouth to say something more but lost what he was about to say when he felt how _hard_ Caspar was. Maybe the whole Josh being there was affecting Caspar too… there was suddenly _way_ too much sexual tension between them.  


“Caspar.” Joe said, regaining his composure. “What do you want me to do?”  


“I haven’t had you in _forever_ Joe. I just want to feel you on me.” Caspar whined, keeping his voice low.  


Only Caspar could make ‘being horny’ sound so sexy. Joe closed his eyes for a brief second, he knew exactly how Caspar was feeling because he was feeling it too, he was turned on and he needed Caspar to take care of it. He reopened his eyes to find Caspar staring at him, blue eyes dimmed slightly, taking on a pale grey-like colour and lips parted slightly.  


_I just want to feel you on me. Come on, Suggy._  


“I’m going to go downstairs. Wait for two minutes and then follow me.” Joe said, feeling the edges of a plan working in his head. He pressed a kiss to Caspar’s lips and made sure he pulled back before it could get too heated, leaving Caspar unsatisfied. He suppressed a grin before moving away from his boyfriend and heading towards the stairs, making sure that he acknowledged Josh who was immersed in his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'll go with this but it's a guarantee that it will lead to smut... maybe not fully smut but as far as I can go.. haha, I need to cleanse myself. I'll update this soon. Thanks a bunch for reading! Also, sorry this is quite short.


End file.
